La desicion
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Kikyo lo sello, Kagome lo libero, Kikyo volvió y ahora la sello a ella, pero quien la liberara….  Ella tuvo el poder de liberarlo ¿El lo tendrá para poder liberarla?…


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genial Rumiko

lo que piensan los personajes

Kikyo lo sello, Kagome lo libero, Kikyo volvió y ahora la sello a ella, pero quien la liberara….

Ella tuvo el poder de liberarlo ¿El lo tendrá para poder liberarla?…***********

La batalla contra Naraku había terminado, pero los enemigos seguían siendo muchos, el peligro aun acechaba pero no tan fuerte como cuando Naraku vivía, al menos eso pensaba el curioso clan que derroto al perverso de Onigumo.

Inu: ¡Feh! No te saldrás con la tuya maldito monstruo ¡Toma esto! ¡Garras de acero!- grito el Hanyou

Kagome que en los últimos días había permanecido callada y seria solo se dispuso a lanzar una flecha purificadora para así terminar con el demonio que los atacaba, lo que no esperaban es que otra presencia los atacaría, después.

De pronto Inuyasha pudo distinguir ese aroma a cadáver y huesos, y Kagome supo que Kikyo andaba cercas, pues la desesperación de Hanyou lo delato

-¡Ve!- dijo molesta

-¿Qué dices?- dijo temeroso aunque jamás lo admitirá

-¡Que te vallas Inuyasha, búscala y no regreses! ¡TONTOOOOOOOO!

-Estupida, pero de que demonios hablas

-Kikyo anda cerca, y tu no puedes disimular ni siquiera un poquito, así que no me molestes mas, yo esperare aquí a Sango y a Miroku, así que…- dijo mas tranquila y dándole la espalda al hibrido- ve Inuyasha, seguro quieres cerciorarte que esta bien- dijo en un tono melancólico que el demonio no capto

El Hanyou al notar que el aura de batalla de la joven menguo, se dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo, mientras la chica no paraba de llorar

-Siempre es igual Inuyasha, siempre que aparece ella, yo desaparezco para ti- la lluvia comenzó a caer y ella solo pudo dirigirse hacia la orilla del lago en donde había cerca un árbol para resguardarse de la lluvia que aumentaba su intensidad

-Creo que será mejor que me valla a casa- y a pesar del frió de su cuerpo y corazon, emprendió la marcha sin esperar al medio demonio ni al grupo, se fue sola

Mientras en un claro un tanto alejado de donde había dejado a Kagome, Inuyasha localizo la figura que 50 años atrás fuera la mas importante para el

-Kikyo ¿Cómo estas?

-Inuyasha, tan predecible como siempre- dijo sonriendo

-Kikyo yo…

-Y dime Inuyasha ¿has dejado sola a esa entrometida?- su sonrisa era cínica

-No le digas así a Kagome Kikyo- ordeno un tanto molesto

-Oh si, me olvidaba cuanto te importa esa tonta- dijo la miko mientras le daba la espalda al hanyou

-Kikyo, dime ahora que Naraku esta muerto ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Voy a deshacerme de mi más fuerte enemigo Inuyasha-

-¿Enemigo?

-Si, Inuyasha, uno mas fuerte que Naraku

-No seas tonta Kikyo, déjamelo a mí, lo desagarrare yo mismo

-¿Me das tu palabra Inuyasha?

-Claro, solo tienes que pedírmelo

-Esta bien para mí- diciendo esto la miko abrazo al hanyou sin que este se percatara de la sonrisa tan perversa que la no viva dibujaba en su pálido rostro

La miko se soltó del poderoso abrazo del hibrido, y a pesar de la resistencia de este, pudo safarse para dejar que las serpientes caza-almas la elevaran no sin antes decirle al inocente hanyou

-Inuyasha, mi enemigo se dirige al árbol sagrado de la aldea de mi hermana, ayúdame a aniquilarlo- y desapareció entre los cielos

-Demonios Kikyo espérame- Inuyasha corrió como un loco, pues tenia miedo que Kikyo le entrara lo valiente y enfrentara sola a ese bastardo, que fuera tan estupida como Kagome para enfrentarlos sola, Kagome, hacia rato que no pensaba en ella, en la estupida y valiente Kagome y sin profundizar en sus propios pensamientos siguió corriendo hasta que comenzó a distinguir el aroma de Kagome-¡Diablos!¡No dudo que la tonta de Kagome este enfrentando sola a ese mal nacido!-Pero un momento no percibo ninguna esencia mas que la de Kagome y Kikyo, será acaso que el poderoso enemigo de Kikyo fuera… el hanyou no quería permitirse esa posibilidad y corrió como nunca, poco a poco comenzó a sentir los aromas de Sango, Miroku, Shipo Kirara y sangre, cuando por fin llego al árbol sagrado se encontró con una escena un tanto escalofriante, mientras el sol comenzaba ponerse e Inuyasha perdía sus poderes de demonio pudo vislumbrar a seis figuras, Sango sosteniendo a un herido Miroku, Shipo escondido entre el pelaje de Kirara, a la miko sosteniendo el arco en forma de batalla y a Kagome, con colmillos, garras, un par de orejas como las de el y los ojos rojos

-¿Pero que demonios? Inuyasha humano llamo la atención de ese cuadro tan peculiar

-Inuyasha, te dije que mi enemigo era más fuerte que Naraku

-Inuyasha, Kikyo le introdujo un cristal negro a Kagome, por eso se transformo en bestia- decía Shipo, mientras Kagome se encontraba encerrada en un campo de energía del cual no podía salir, gruñía y atacaba el campo, lo cual la misma energía provocaba que se hiciera daño ella sola

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kikyo?- dijo Inuyasha horrorizado al ver la expresión divertida de Kikyo

-Te dije que tenía que eliminarla y tú me prometiste que lo harías, que lo acabarías

-Si te lo prometí pero no sabia que se trataba de Kagome

-Pero hiciste una promesa, ahora elimínala Inuyasha

-Inuyasha ¿Tu prometiste acabar con la vida de la señorita Kagome?- dijo el monje lastimado, que sangraba de un hombro, Inuyasha volteo a ver las garras de la joven del futuro y estaban llenas de sangre, seguro del monje,

-Kagome, perdiste el control, heriste a tus amigos No

-¿Qué dijiste Inuyasha? ¡Lo prometiste!

Inuyasha se encontraba dándole la espalda al árbol sagrado mientras oía gritar, gemir y gruñir a la joven que por lo que se notaba, estaba perdiendo mucha energía

-¡Maldito traidor! ¡Siempre fuiste un débil, estupido! ¡Inuyasha, la flecha será para ti, pero en tu condición humana esta flecha no te sellara, te matara, jajaja, justo en el mismo lugar que hace 50 años, jaja pero esta vez me asegurare de acabar con todos-dijo la miko volteando a ver a Sango y los demás

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de algo, sus amigos estaban heridos pero no por garras si no por… FLECHAS

-Kikyo ¿Qué hiciste?- me estoy deshaciendo de mis enemigos, de todos aquellos que impiden que vallas al infierno conmigo, sobre todo esa estupida mocosa del futuro- dijo la miko mirando con desprecio a la hanyou que se encontraba tirada dentro del campo de energía en el que estaba atrapada, estaba débil y cansada, no tardaría mucho en rendirse, cuando de pronto

-Inuyasha, despídete de este mundo – Kikyo lanzo la flecha y todo paso tan rápido, Inuyasha ni siquiera intento moverse solo cerro sus ojos esperando sentir como el arma penetraría una vez mas en su herido corazon pero esta vez para dejarlo sin vida, pero no ocurrió, solo sintió un fuerte empujón y el hanyou al caer quedo inconsciente y no supo mas…

Poco a poco Inuyasha abrió los ojos un rato después, poco a poco pudo comenzar a distinguir a sus amigos, Sango, Miroku, Shipo, Kirara

-¿En donde esta Kagome?- Sango y Miroku se voltearon a ver, fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta que se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede,- ¿Y kikyo? ¿Y Kagome?-

-Kikyo fue enviada por Kaede al mundo de los muertos, Kaede le construirá un altar para apaciguar la ira de su alma, y así por fin pueda descansar en paz- dijo Miroku

-¿Y Kagome?- el hanyou en su forma humana tenia miedo a preguntar pero era necesario

-Kagome…-Sango no pudo continuar y haciéndose del brazo del monje comenzó a llorar

-¿Qué pasa Sango dime por favor? ¡Ah! – se quejo Inuyasha maldiciendo la fragilidad de su parte humana

-¿Cómo paso todo?

-Kagome comenzó a andar hacia aquí, el olfato de Shipo nos indico que su aroma se estaba moviendo y que iba sola, el instinto de Shipo, le advirtió que algo no anda bien, pues no estaba tu aroma, así que nos pusimos en marcha, cuando de pronto sentimos una presencia muy fuerte y nos dirigimos hacia el árbol sagrado, ya que de ahí procedía la energía, llegamos justo en el momento en que Kikyo introducía el cristal negro en el corazon de Kagome, y dijo que ahora si su venganza comenzaría y que la torturaría hasta el cansancio

-Nosotros- continuo Sango- quisimos impedirlo pero Kikyo, nos tiro a matar, al primero que hirió fue al monje Miroku, y Kagome quiso ayudarlo, quiso curar la herida- Sango fue interrumpida por un sorprendido Inuyasha

-¿Eso quiere decir que la sangre que había en las garras de Kagome, fue por que quiso curarte?- se sorprendió que a pesar de su condición, en su esencia Kagome no perdiera el sentido, eso era algo que el no controlaba, cuando dejaba que su sangre demoníaca lo dominara

-Fue entonces cuando Kikyo la encerró en ese campo de energía, la idea principal era debilitarla, ya que en tu condición humana, no eres tan fuerte, y una vez debilitada tanto físicamente como en espíritu, tú podrías exterminarla

Para sorpresa de todos el hanyou lloraba

-¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso?

-Pero eso no fue todo- dijo Shipo- cuando te negaste a matar a Kagome, Kikyo lanzo una flecha purificadora pero al ser tu un humano solo te mataría, pero- Shipo comenzó a llorar- Kagome pudo salir del campo de energía y te lanzo a un lado y…

-¿Y que Shipo? ¿Qué sucedió?- el carácter explosivo del hibrido hizo presencia

-Kaede llego al lugar para darle descanso a Kikyo- dijo Miroku tajante

-No me refiero a Kikyo, hablo de Kagome ¿Qué le paso a ella? ¿Esta bien?

Todos se miraban entre si, sabiendo que en cuanto supiera, el obstinado hanyou no se quedaría tan tranquilo hasta que Miroku hablo

-La señorita Kagome esta en el árbol sagrado

Inuyasha ignorando el dolor de cabeza, que lo dejo inconsciente (recuerden que la dulce Kagome lo aventó para salvarlo) se dirigió un tanto mareado al árbol sagrado, pero lo que encontró ahí lo desarmo, cayendo de rodillas y con expresión en su rostro de terror Inuyasha solo pudo gritar

-¡KAGOME!-el grito era desgarrador y la anciana Kaede intento tranquilizar al chico bestia

Kagome se encontraba sellada en el árbol sagrado, justo como tres años atrás se encontraba el medio demonio, con una flecha en su corazon, el poder que había en esa flecha hizo que las raíces del árbol sagrado la terminaran de atrapar, pero a pesar de todo el rostro de la chica, ahora con unos colmillos que sobresalían de las comisuras de los labios y orejas como las de el, tenia un rostro lleno de paz… pues había logrado salvar a su amado hanyou

-Una vez más- dijo Inuyasha

Nadie entendía que era lo que el medio demonio trataba de decir

-¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha?-Pregunto Kaede

-Kagome una vez mas, me salvo de una flecha de tu hermana, anciana Kaede- dijo el chico sin perder la vista de la niña que ahora se encontraba atrapada ahí, toda la aldea estaba alrededor del árbol sagrado, con antorchas y con rostro triste, pues la joven extraña había ganado el corazon de muchos aldeanos, amigos, de un demonio lobo y sobre todo de un hanyou

Sango y Miroku estaban tristes pues ni los esfuerzos de la anciana Kaede, podían liberar a la joven del futuro

-Es inútil, es muy poderoso este hechizo, más que con el que mi hermana encerró a Inuyasha, parece que mi hermana quería asegurarse de que esta vez el sello no fuera roto- dijo Kaede derrotada

Inuyasha comenzó a dirigirse hacia el árbol sagrado y comenzó a trepar por las raíces hasta llegar a ella

-¿Inuyasha que estas haciendo?- grito Shipo

Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar las orejas negras que sobresalían de la cabeza de Kagome y de pronto ella comenzó a mover el rostro

-Pero si la señorita Kagome esta despertando- dijo para sorpresa de todos los presentes

Poco a poco, Kagome comenzó a despertar, pero había algo mas, la energía que se desprendía de ambos jóvenes desde que Inuyasha se acerco al árbol sagrado, comenzó a esparcirse por todo el lugar, era una energía pacifica, pura, buena…

-Inu…yasha- dijo quedamente Kagome- Estas bien- en afirmación

-Kagome no te duermas, ¡KAGOME!

-Estoy muy débil Inuyasha, la energía de Kikyo me pulverizo y no me queda mucho

-No Kagome, no te vallas

-Inuyasha- dijo al momento que cerraba sus ojos- ¡Se feliz!- y la chica colgó su cabeza hacia delante

Inuyasha con un lamento mas que desgarrador tomo la flecha sagrada y esta comenzó a retumbar en ambos chicos, pues estaba amaneciendo y los poderes de demonio volvían poco a poco a el, ante la sorpresa de todos cuando pudo quitar la flecha del corazon herido de la miko del futuro, las raíces cedieron y la herida que tenia Kagome sano…

-Kagome- Inuyasha sostenía a la chica en sus brazos y lloraba desconsolado, para su sorpresa Kagome recupero su forma humana y comenzó a despertar

-¿Pero que sucedió anciana Kaede?- Pregunto Sango

-Valla, debí suponerlo antes- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila e irónica

-¿A que se refiere Kaede-sama?- preguntó uno de los aldeanos

-Kagome, cuando Kagome libero a Inuyasha su corazon reconoció la esencia de ese demonio al que amaba antes de conocerlo aun, por eso pudo liberarlo de la prisión en la que lo sello mi hermana, y ahora a Inuyasha le toco devolverle el favor- dijo satisfecha la miko mayor

-No entiendo nada ¿Anciana Kaede me podrías explicar?

-Veras Shipo- dijo Miroku- en esta tierra existen varios tipos de energía, una de ellas es el amor, eso quiere decir que la señorita Kagome, amaba a Inuyasha antes de conocerlo físicamente

-Pero… ¿Aun sigo sin entender?

-Kagome es la reencarnación de mi hermana Kikyo, la Kikyo que ustedes conocieron era una llena de maldad y odio, en cambio Kagome, eran todos esos sentimientos de amor hacia la bestia, lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de ser la reencarnación de mi hermana, Kagome, es una persona totalmente distinta a Kikyo, pero algo debió quedar en Kagome de esos sentimientos, quizás por la perla de Shikon, pero el amor que siente ella hacia Inuyasha, fue aun mas fuerte que cualquier hechizo, tanto que logro despertar al demonio mas temible de nuestras tierras, y tanto es su poder que pudo domesticarlo-

-¡Feh! Anciana a mi nadie me domestica- hablo por fin Inuyasha que hasta entonces había permanecido callado sentado al pie del árbol sagrado y con la chica aun débil pero viva en sus brazos.

-Inu…yasha- dijo por fin Kagome un tanto débil

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?-dijo tierno el chico perro

-Osuwari- Si, el pobre medio demonio quedo estampado en la tierra pero con ella en brazos en una posición un tanto extraña, cuando Inuyasha por fin logro moverse

-¡¿Maldita por que hiciste eso?- refunfuñando ante la mirada de todos

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir, claro una poco mas leve que de costumbre pues Kagome estaba débil aun

-Entiendo que Kagome, siendo una miko, liberara el corazon de Inuyasha pero… ¿Entonces por que Inuyasha pudo liberar el corazon de Kagome?

-Por el mismo motivo del de Kagome, y yo que pensé que solo era por su poderes de sacerdotisa

-Entonces eso quiere decir…

-Que el destino de ambos ya estaba marcado y nos prueba que el amor verdadero perdura aun a través del tiempo…- todos escuchaban atentos las palabras sabias de la anciana Kaede mientras a lo lejos escuchaban una candida voz femenina repetir

-¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI!

¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sencillito pero bonito ¡Haaaaaaaaaaa que tierno! No lo que pasa es que me cae gorda Kikyo, jaja pero ya en serio espero que les guste mi fic, se aceptan comentarios a cat_ espero les guste Sayonara


End file.
